


flight delay

by calmena



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmena/pseuds/calmena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?" he snapped before he could think better of it, glaring. "What’re you fuckin' starin' at me for?"</p><p>"Very sorry," the bloke said, but there was still that damn amused smile on his face, and Eggsy was a little confused, okay? He didn’t get amused looks from blokes in suits that looked like they cost more than his mum paid rent in a year. He got glares and grimaces and disregard, if anything, like something about Eggsy didn't fit their posh fucking world view. It didn’t help that this one was also well fit, and Eggsy felt the tips of his ears get hot in embarrassment at the thought.</p><p>Fucking stupid, as if the guy could read his mind.</p><p>Or: Eggsy and Harry meet at the airport for the first time. That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flight delay

**Author's Note:**

> I love airports, and there was a prompt like this in a post on tumblr somewhere. I couldn’t remember what exactly the airport personnel says when a passenger is late to their flight, though. Sorry for that!
> 
> This is stupid and there’s a lot of cursing. Because Eggsy.

Ann Cooper still hadn't arrived at gate 27.

Eggsy knew this because her name had been called about ten times in the last twenty minutes, and he was just about ready to go and help the airport personnel find her luggage and throw it out of the plane, so the fucking flight could finally leave and Eggsy wouldn't have to hear-

"Attention, passengers. Ann Cooper," the woman behind the speakers started again and Eggsy cursed out loud, drawing a few disapproving glances, like nobody else minded that they'd started calling for "Ann Cooper" every two fucking minutes and that she still wouldn't fucking go to her fucking flight. And all the while here he was, and the constantly repeating announcements were slowly doing his head in.

He wouldn’t even be here if Jamal hadn’t asked him. Apparently, his grandpa had been on holiday, some sort of lifelong dream-thing or some such, and was coming back and he needed help with his luggage. Jamal couldn’t get off from work, so he’d asked Eggsy for help.

Wasn’t like Eggsy could say no to that, was there?

So here he was, and the damn flight was already half an hour late, so Eggsy was just bumming around. When he’d asked, nobody at the help desk had been able to tell him how much longer it’d take, so he couldn’t even leave and come back later. Even then, he thought, with his luck something would make him late and Jamal’s grandpa’d be stuck wandering around on his own.

Yeah, no. He might not be perfect, but he wasn't a straight out arsehole.

"Attention, passengers," the woman started again, and Eggsy groaned quietly, turning around on his heels and falling into the seat between a girl with headphones and a bloke in a suit.

"Wish they’d just throw out her fuckin' luggage already," Eggsy muttered angrily, pulling out his phone. If nothing else, he'd damn well let Jamal know that his "it won’t even take an hour, please!"-speech had been a fucking _lie_ and that he owed him big for this.

The man next to him chuckled and Eggsy glanced over reflexively, only to find himself being stared at.

"What?" he snapped before he could think better of it, glaring. "What’re you fuckin' starin' at me for?"

"Very sorry," the bloke said, but he didn't actually _sound_ sorry and there was still that damn amused smile on his face, and Eggsy was a little confused, okay? He didn’t get amused looks from blokes in suits that looked like they cost more than his mum paid rent in a year. He got glares and grimaces and disregard, if anything, like something about Eggsy didn't fit their posh fucking world view. It didn’t help that this one was also well fit, and Eggsy felt the tips of his ears get hot in embarrassment at the thought.

Fucking stupid, as if the guy could read his mind.

"Nah, 's fine," Eggsy said, then wanted to shut himself up, because why the fuck was he still _talking_? And then he went right on and talked some _more_ , because he was a fucking idiot, that's why.

"You waiting for the flight from Reykjavik, too?"

For a moment, the bloke didn't reply and Eggsy was about to start staring into his phone like it was gonna tell him the future or something, to stop himself from eyeing the way his suit fit, because a glance or two were usually fine, but anything more noticeable and he might be chancing a punch in the face (and not necessarily from the bloke he was looking at, if someone who knew Dean saw).

 "Yes," he finally hummed, when Eggsy'd almost given up on getting an answer. "I suppose you could say so."

* * *

Over the next half hour Eggsy found out that the bloke was called Harry, and that he was supposed to be on the way to a meeting in Reykjavik. Considering that the flight that _still_ hadn't arrived was from there, Eggsy was reasonably sure Harry was waiting for the same fucking plane as him, only in a different way, which explained Harry's rather cryptic answer from before.

He also didn’t find out much more than that, but that didn’t stop Harry from somehow getting even _hotter_ , the longer they talked. Eggsy wasn’t quite sure how he did it, but it might've had something to do with his dry humour, or the way his lips quirked just a little when he was amused at something Eggsy said.

And that was the thing. Posh as he looked and proper as he talked, he didn't act the "I’m better than you"-way Eggsy was used to. It was... nice, and even though it was fucking stupid, Eggsy managed to forget for a few minutes that this couldn't actually last forever, and that Harry was probably only being polite, talking to him as he was.

Of course, then the plane _finally_ arrived, and even though by that point it was almost two hours later than it was supposed to be, Eggsy was kind of disappointed, because he'd been having fun, and even if he was pretty sure that Harry was quite a lot older than him – twenty years maybe? A little more? – he wouldn't say no to meeting up again. (In a bed maybe, he thought to himself, because he wasn't stupid enough to fucking say it out loud. Also he was pretty sure that saying it wouldn't even count as flirting anymore, because that would just be fucking _weak_.)

But then, Harry'd probably only been polite or bored, talking to him for so long, Eggsy reminded himself again, and couldn't quite help the disappointment building in his stomach at the thought.

Right up until Harry handed Eggsy a card with his number on it, telling him to call, "in a week, maybe? I believe everything will be wrapped up by then, and I should be back in London."

Yeah, okay, maybe he wouldn't make Jamal buy him a dozen fucking beers for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of headcanons about this little fic. Mostly about why Harry couldn’t use the Kingsman jet/plane/idk. (It was being repaired. Because, to quote Merlin, “GDI, ECTOR, WHY ARE THESE PEOPLE SHOOTING AT MY PLANE, NO”.) For the record, no, I do not know why one of the first Knights I tend to mention is always Ector.
> 
> Also I think I’ve heard somewhere that checked in luggage has to be taken back out of the plane if the passenger who checked it in doesn’t arrive. It sounds logical, so???
> 
> (About the "[...]doing his head in", I would love if someone could tell me if that's even used, and if yes, if I used it correctly (in that it means the announcements annoyed Eggsy) - the internet told me to do one's head in is an idiom that's used in the UK and Australia, but I'm not sure if I trust that, so...)
> 
> I sometimes write ficlets [on tumblr](http://mystatusquo.tumblr.com). Feel free to say hello!


End file.
